The Knock on the Door
I have never been a big fan of writing, or reading. In fact anything in that manner; I have never read a book cover to cover; I have never got over an A+ in any test. The truth is I’m lazy, and its laziness is what will cause my demise, I’m surprised I’m spending my last moments on earth doing this. Soon it will all be over, I’m feeling sort of relieved. Should I? It’s just there has been so much disappointment and heartbreak in my life that I feel alright about my fate, I have never gone to church, never said a prayer. But I would like to think there’s somewhere I am going to go, that it’s not going to just black out forever. Sorry about that, I seemed to have got ahead of myself. I’m just so surprised that it will be all over so soon, all those things I dream of doing, they will never happen, getting married, having kids. I know its impossible now, this must all sound so cliché. It’s coming to get me, and I know just calling it that is not very descriptive. But the truth is I don't know what “It” is. I keep jumping ahead of myself, I forgot that you don’t know me, but I feel like I know you, Deja vu? Don’t they call it that? Well, I better get on with my story. I don’t have long. Now this is going to start like every fucking scary story you will ever hear. It was dark, very dark, I think this was due to it being winter and the sun being somewhere or some other crap like that, I don’t know. But yeah it was dark, I got an after school detention that day so I had to get the bus one hour later, so it was around 4:30 when I got off. It was foggy and the truth is I’m a bit of a pussy so I was scared. I wanted to get home, like fast. So the retard that is me decided to take a shortcut. Thinking about it, it’s not even that much shorter. So I guess that’s another fucking mistake of mine. This story is going to get even more stupid let me warn you, because guess were the shortcut was, the fucking woods. Even more stupid of me I had only ever been in this woods one time with my mate, so I did not even know were I was going, but my day had been shit so far so I wanted a bit of adventure. The woods spelled like shit, properly because it has a garbage pipe running through it. So anyway, I was walking through these fucking woods when a stick flew past my face. I mean like centimeters away, and hit the tree behind me. I let out the most girly scream my body could make and ran, I look back to see who threw it and to my surprise it was one of my good mates john. John just stood there; his face was like blank so I tapped him on the shoulder. John fell flat on his face, as if he was some kind of rag doll. And then I saw it, his back had been ripped off, his guts had been ripped out from behind and most of his ribs were broken, even though the sight of this was horrific and defiantly real I had a feeling some mates were playing a trick on me, yes. I know, I check johns pulse and stated the fucking obvious, he was dead. I was ringing the police when I looked in my right hand, I was holding a knife. I screamed and dropped the knife, the knife fell down and cut into my foot, I hit the ground and saw that the phone was still ringing. And what it looked like was not nice, I was not going to be framed for killing a good mate, even if he did steal my girlfriend two months ago. I got the phone and threw it at the tree as hard as I could, at this point I snapped into reality. I pulled the knife out of my foot, and it was bleeding so much. I was about to crawl back to the entrance when it started to fucking rain. Thunder, then lighting. The lightning hit nearby; lighting up the whole forest, when I saw them all. All my friends and all family, all of the people I love hanging there... From the trees... I mean like millions of people just hanging. Everyone I met, everyone I saw in the street, all dead. Hanging... I fainted, fell backwards and rolled down a hill type bit of the forest. I started to bleed from my head as well. When I woke up I was in the hole, the bodies were gone. So was John, I climbed up but felt a tugging on my head, I put my hand up to my head and felt stitches. The same with my food, I climbed up and got the fuck out of there. But there was nobody on the streets, I started to run around. My food was killing me but I was in a panic. I ran into my local shop and stared at the TV above the door. Nothing, just static. I called everyone on my phones contact list. All of them apparently don’t exist. So I went back to my house, I sat down, turned on my PC and started typing this story. I am the last man on earth; I am the last human on earth and I know my time is short because... I just heard a knock on the door. Category:Beings